Taste the Blood of Dracula
Taste the Blood of Dracula is a 1970 film released by Warner Bros. It stars Christopher Lee , Linda Hayden, Anthony Corlan, Geoffrey Keen, John Carson, Peter Sallis, Ralph Bates, and Roy Kinnear. It is followed by Scars of Dracula . Plot 'Prolouge' A man named Webber (Roy Kinnear) finds Dracula (Christopher Lee) dying as he did in Dracula Has Risen From the Grave. After Dracula's blood turns into powder Webber collects his clothes and blood and takes the items to his shop and hides them. 'Rest of plot' Three uptight gentlemen (Geoffrey Keen, John Carson, Peter Sallis) spend their time going to brothels at night without their families knowing. They meet a man named Courtley (Ralph Bates) who is Dracula's servant. He says he will make their lives more ineresting if they collect some items and perform a satanic ritual. They agree and buy the materials (Dracula's clothing and blood) from Webber. The ritual goes wrong and the men kill Courtley. Courtley turns into Dracula and gets revenge for Courtley by turning the three mens' sons and daughters into vampires and getting them to kill their own fathers. Cast Christopher Lee as Dracula Linda Hayden as Alice Hargood Anthony Corlan as Paul Paxton Geoffrey Keen as William Hargood John Carson as John Secker Peter Sallis as Sam Paxton Ralph Bates as Courtley Isla Blair as Lucy Paxton Martin Jarvis as Jeremy Secker Michael Ripper as Inspector Cobb Roy Kinnear as Webber Trivia -This film wasn't originally supposed to feature Dracula because Christopher Lee was becoming more reluctant to play the role. Instead Ralph Bates would play the lead and get revenge on the men who killed him but Warner Bros. refused to back the film without Christopher Lee. -Vincent Price was supposed to play a fourth uptight gentleman but was cut out due to budget cuts. -Martin Jarvis was originally supposed to play a more major role but was not free -This is one of four films released in 1970 in which Christopher Lee plays Dracula -The scene of the gentlemen visiting the brothel were heavily edited for theatrical release. The full scene is on the DVD release. -In the original us release the film was rated GP (PG), but on the DVD release it is rated R for sexual content/nudity and brief violence, but on the 4-disc Dracula set it is rated R for language and terror violence. -An alternate scene where Lucy bites Jeremy was filmed where Jeremy is actually shown becoming a vampire. The scene was not used -When the film was presented to the BBFC in 1970, cuts were made to the film. These cuts are believed to be lost. Critical Reception The Hammer Story: the Authorized History of Hammer Films called the film the finest genuine Dracula sequel in the series. It currently holds a 64% score on Rotten Tomatoes. DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2004 by Warner Bros and again in 2007 in a 4-pack with Horror of Dracula, Dracula Has Risen From the Grave, and Dracula A.D. 1972. It will be released on blu-ray October 06, 2015 See Also -Dracula Has Risen From the Grave Refrences www.Wikipedia.com/taste the blood of Dracula www.imdb.com/taste the blood of Dracula Category:Dracula Category:Films Category:Christopher Lee